The present invention relates generally to the mounting of circuit boards in computers and pertains, more specifically, to the affixation of mounting brackets to the circuit boards, the mounting brackets providing the means by which the circuit boards are mounted within the computer.
Smaller computers, generally known as personal computers, have gone into widespread use, at home as well as in industrial and commercial applications, and now are manufactured in large numbers. As a part of their basic design and construction, these computers provide for the convenient installation of supplemental circuit boards which are mounted in the computer in order to provide a variety of optional functions. The circuit boards each are supplied to customers with a standard mounting bracket already fastened to an edge of the circuit board so that installation merely requires placement of the assembled circuit board and mounting bracket within the computer and the securement of the mounting bracket to the computer itself. The mounting bracket is fastened to the circuit board by the manufacturer of the circuit board, usually through the use of threaded fasteners which secure arms of the mounting bracket to the circuit board, adjacent an edge of the circuit board.